Halo: A Hero Falls
Summary It was before the outbreak of the famed Necros War. One of the Machina's most proud and skilled heroes, Strifalex Benvora, was sent to face the Necros during the Machina's first secret encounter with the unknown enemy. But before this, unknown to the people and even to his master, Strifalex has been having unsettleing thoughts about his inner self. In there he sees the goodness but also, there is his darkness that lurks within. He's afraid that it will escape and overtake him. Sadly, Strifalex was one of the many soldiers to be reported missing. In actuality, he was captured by them. Now, he will face paranoia as well his downfall. This is the story of a Heroes Downfall. Characters Species: *Machina *Necros Individual Characters: *Strifalex Benvora *Zeratanis Benvora *Espada Benvora Organizations: *Blades of Espada *Shields of Espada Story Prolouge: Uncertainty Beckons Stirfalex Benvora was standing in a war torn battlefield. He looked upwards and he noticed dark gray clouds filling the daylit sky. Many would think that this day would be a victory but Strifalex knew that the dark gray clouds foretold a sad and grim day yet to come. Strifalex slowly walked, to him, everything seemed to slow. He heard the cries of his friends as they fought and died. He heard the grunts of the enemies as they took blow after blow but they still fought back. Strifalex turned his head to the left. He saw a soldier fighting bravely against one of those monterous fiends. He was slowly gaining the advantage until a sharpened metallic tail had burst forth from his frame. The soldier cried out and grapped onto his enemy. He looked up and saw it staring at him. It waved its head and aimed its pulse rifle against his face. It slowly pulled the trigger. Before he could react, his head was gone. The headless frame fell to the ground making a clunking sound, twitching. The enemy fired two more times, leaving a smoldering frame behind. It turned its head to Strifalex's direction and it cocked its head as if it was interested but it turned around and left, changing its attention to the other, weaker Machina. Strifalex turned his head to the right. There three Machina were currently engaging a Necros Berserker but to no avail. The Berserker seemed to be resistant to pain, merely shrugging it off. The Berserker grabbed hold of one of the three and slashed him vertically and threw him on the ground. The injured Machina cupped at his slash front and looked at his attacker. He yelled and made one last attempt to attack. But the Berserker prepared his weapon and made a thrusting motion towards the middle of his frame, penetrating his brain case. He made one last motion but he ultimately collapsed, unmoving. The remaining two looked at their fallen comrade and then at the Beserker. They quickly jumped back and instantly brought their plasma weapons up and fired a barrage of bolts into the Berserker. The Berserker was peppered with dozens of bolts until it eventually started to falter. One of the bolts caught it in the head, the Berserker cried out in anger but it still continued forward towards the two Machina, brandishing its menacing weapon. Before they could react, it was upon them, taking deep furrowing swipes at their frames. They sidestepped back, narrowingly missing the fiends blade. But the blade glanced off one of their sides, causing one of them to buckle back in pain. Ignoring his wound, he activated his integrated plasma sword and jumped on top of the Berserker, attempting to stab him. With its attention focused on the soldier on top of it, it failed to notice the other in front. The Machina punched at it and then in quick succession activated his integrated plasma blade, digging its way through the armoured menace. The Berserker froze up, feeling death creeping slowly. It staggered, using its weapons as a means of support until both of the Machina surrounded it. With their plasma blades raised, one of them murmered, "No mercy." and they slashed into the Necros's neck area and torso. Strifalex noted several of these occurences as he walked. He came to the conclusion that this was a losing battle. For every Necros soldier killed, more would take its place. He activated his anti grav generators and took to the sky, and readied the frame's weaponry. He recieved an all systems operational mandate, and he unleashed hell upon the attackers. He fired his Balatau System, sending a hailfire of homing lasers upon the Necros, cutting them down or severly injuring them. Strifalex flew through the sky, dodging enemy fire as well as fighting airborne Necros. The Machina noticed him flying through the air and they all cheered, giving them renewed hope and vigor. Strifalex opened comms, sending a transmission to all of his fellow comrades. "Come my borthers and sisters!! We must fight and never falter!! Who are we to call ourselves strong warriors yet we fail?! We must not! We will presevere and defeat these Fiends that calls us our cousins. Fight on!!" Just then two Quetzalcoatls came from the skies attempting to bring Strifalex down. But he manuevered out of the way, barely dodging their swipes. He constantly flew back, firing his wrist mounted machine guns but the creatures snarled back at as they merely flew past his rounds. He activated his claws, them appearing from underneath. He took careful aim and fired them, each going for one of the two. One of claws was able to strike one of the Quetzalcoatls, catching it on the wing, effectively disabling the creature but that didnt stop it. It charged forward, attempting to rip off one his limbs off before it crashed to the terrrain below. But Strifalex was prepared. He pulled out scythe-like knife from one of his hip compartments and stabbed it through its eyes. The creature cried out in pain as he pushed deeper, liquid oozing throught the wound. He repeatedly stabbed into the wound, until eventually its face was unrecongizable. Strifalex grabbed hold of its neck and stared intently at it for several seconds before he threw it to the ground, making a small dust cloud. The other Quetzalcoatl shrieked in anger seeing its partner being easily defeated. It snarled at Strifalex and flew towards him. Strifalex stood his ground as the monster flew towards him, its eyes filled with bloodlust. Strifalex stared directly into the creature's eyes and whispered, "Bye Bye." The two plates located on his chest glowed a dark red and after a few seconds, they fired a large sustained blast, hitting and disintegrating the Necros into nothing. Strifalex sighed and looked down, seeing the battle still raging on. He activated his thrusters and flew through the skies, unleashing his clawss upon the Necros. Strifalex saw something move at the corner of his eyes. He immediately turned trying to catch the figure but to no avail. Every second that passed, Strifalex would see it move at the corner of his eyes but he couldn't pinpoit the figure. Finally, he activated his stealth systems, unleashing a smoke screen as well and utilizing his thermal vision. "I see you." He murmered. Strifalex readied his wrist mounted plasma gun and fired into the smoke. He fired again, waiting for a scream or something. But it remained silent. After the smoke cleared, Strifalex jumped back and gasped. In the clearing was a formless hologram. Strifalex realized that the attacker must've escaped and must be planning another attack. He searched through his sensors but to no avail. He was undectectabl Chapter 1: First Encounter Chapter 2: Forced Capture Chapter 3: Paranoia Chapter 4: They Win Chapter 5: A Hero Falls